¿Harry quién? y la Profecía Inconclusa
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: What If...? Lily Potter tenía su varita en el momento en que Voldemort irrumpió en su hogar. ¿Cuántas cosas habrán cambiado por este único acontecimiento?
1. Capítulo 1

Cada personaje, hechizo, lugar, criatura, etc, es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

**Primera parte**

Una mujer de un largo cabello rojo oscuro lavaba los platos, restos de una cena. Tenía una varita mágica en la mano, y de allí salía un chorro de agua con burbujas de jabón. Vio su reflejo en la ventana que tenía delante de la pileta. Sus ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. Cuando terminó con aquella tarea, corroboró la hora en el reloj de pared.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al pequeño living, cruzando el pasillo.

-James, ya es tarde-le dijo al hombre moreno y de gafas, que se encontraba tirado en el piso, también con la varita mágica. De la punta de esta fluía un atrayente humo de colores. A su lado, aplaudiendo las gracias de su padre, había un niño de cabello oscuro y los ojos tan verdes como los de la mujer.

-Ya escuchaste a mamá, Harry-dijo James, tomándolo entre sus brazos. Se puso de pie y se lo tendió a la madre. Dejó su varita sobre el sofá y se desperezó-. Creo que le escribiré a Remus antes de acostarme. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de él.

-No tardes mucho-pidió la pelirroja.

-Tranquila, Lily-él esbozó una sonrisa, se inclinó un poco y la besó en los labios-. Ya los sigo. Duerme bien, Harry-añadió en dirección al niño, y deposito otro beso en la frente de este.

Un fuerte golpe se oyó en ese momento.

-¿Pero qué…?-James salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

Vio allí, en el umbral de su hogar, una alta figura encapuchada. Identificó su pálida piel y sus rasgados ojos.

-¡Toma a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es él!-gritó, mientras se interponía en el camino-. ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!

El intruso soltó una cruel carcajada. James se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que no tenía varita. Pero ya no importaba. Moriría así, dándoles tiempo a los que amaba para huir.

La figura encapuchada alzó la varita. Un rayo de luz verde salió de ella.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

James se desplomó en el suelo.

Lily oyó el maleficio a lo lejos. Sintió como si esas palabras hubiesen sido dirigidas a ella, como si hubiesen generado una profunda herida en su pecho. Su respiración se cortó por un momento. Se obligó a sí misma a recordar que aún tenía a Harry entre los brazos y que debía salvarlo. Había llegado hasta el segundo piso. Se encerró en un cuarto de bebé.

Notaba cómo estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria que le impedía pensar. Apretó a Harry más contra ella. Sintió que algo se le clavaba en la costilla y entonces, lo recordó. Llevaba su varita consigo. Se debatió por un segundo, si desaparecer o no. Hacerlo, significaría reconocer que ya no podía hacer nada por James… Que se había ido para siempre…

Escuchó pasos tenues al otro lado de la puerta, pero cuando esta se abrió Lily ya había desaparecido, llevándose a Harry con ella.

* * *

**Segunda parte**

A Lily solo se le ocurrió un lugar a dónde ir. No había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en una idea mejor. Sabía que, donde estaba, era el lugar menos seguro para Harry en ese momento. Era el primer lugar en que sus enemigos irían a buscarlos. Pero no podía pensar. Tenía la mente abrumada. Sentía un dolor físico en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con haber subido las escaleras corriendo.

Dejó a Harry en la pequeña cuna que había en aquella habitación. Y cuando sus manos estuvieron libres, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Le ardía cada centímetro de la piel, como si se estuviese quemando en los fuegos del infierno.

El niño lloraba también dentro de la cuna. Quizá por ver a su madre llorar. Quizá porque intuía que no volvería a ver a su padre. El sonido del llanto de Harry, hizo reaccionar a Lily. Ya tendría tiempo para llorar. Tendría toda una vida. Pero todavía no era el momento.

No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas. Seguramente venían de aquel mismo lugar del que provenía el amor por su hijo. Se secó las lágrimas con una mano, mientras apoyaba la otra en la cuna y la utilizaba de ayuda para ponerse en pie. Tomó con fuerza su varita y se volteó en dirección a la puerta. La apuntó y comenzó a susurrar hechizos de protección.

* * *

**Tercera parte**

Un joven de pelo negro y ojos grises, surcaba el cielo estrellado en una enorme moto voladora. Iba inclinado sobre el manubrio, con una cara que denotaba su enojo y murmurando cosas sin sentido aparente para sí.

-La maldita rata…-decía-. Pero si… No lo puedo creer…. Esa rata…

Acababa de ir a la casa de su amigo, del cual había comenzado a desconfiar meses atrás, para verificar que todo estuviese bien. Se equivocaba. Se equivocaba como nunca se había equivocado y jamás había tenido tantas ganas de no equivocarse.

La puerta abierta, el ropero vacío, la cama tendida. A saber cuándo había huido. _Esa rata traidora_.

La moto fue descendiendo de a poco, hasta que finalmente tocó suelo en una calle desierta. El joven la detuvo frente a una enorme casa. Vio la puerta abierta de par en par y sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies. Sus últimas esperanzas comenzaban a esfumarse. Se aferró a su varita y bajó de la moto. Caminó en dirección a la casa, a la que había entrado cientos de veces. Jamás se había sentido tan desdichado en aquel lugar.

Ya en el umbral, se le corto la respiración. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas, le ardió la garganta y la vida dejó de tener sentido. Allí estaba, tendido en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero sin ver. Sus lentes estaban torcidos y su rostro pálido. Y lo más triste, es que sus labios no estaban esbozando una brillante sonrisa, llena de malas intenciones pero, a la vez, tan inocente que convencería a cualquiera.

El joven trató de tragar salva, pero le fue imposible. Cayó también él, de rodillas, junto al cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

-James…-susurró, como si solo estuviese dormido, como si pudiera despertarlo-. ¡James!-lo zarandeó un poco. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos de forma incontrolable-. No, no, no-insistió el muchacho-. James, no, por favor-lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él-. No me hagas esto, no me dejes solo…

Le hubiese gustado quedarse allí toda su vida. Tirado a su lado. Quizá, morir ahí, en ese preciso momento. Y así seguir juntos, como se habían prometido diez años atrás. _Juntos por siempre_. Esas habían sido las palabras de dos niños de once años. Palabras llenas de inocencia que esa noche comprendió que no podría cumplir.

-Lo siento-murmuró-. Es mi… es mi culpa, lo siento… Lo siento…

Volvió a apoyarlo en el suelo y le quitó las gafas. Con suavidad, cerró sus párpados. Ahora sí, parecía que estaba dormido. Parecía que despertaría en cualquier momento y le sonreiría. Le pegaría en el brazo y diría algo como "_qué tonto eres, Canuto, ¿en serio creíste que te desharías de mí tan fácil?_". Sí, ya. Así estaba mejor.

Se puso en pie, aún con la varita en mano.

-¡¿Sigues aquí, cobarde?!-le preguntó a la oscuridad, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Se movió con sigilo. Se cercioró de que la cocina y el living estaban vacíos, igual que el pequeño baño del piso inferior. Luego, con cautela, subió las escaleras. Entró primero al cuarto matrimonial, pero estaba completamente vacío. Siguió con el del niño. Tampoco había nadie allí. De una patada, abrió la puerta del baño. Nada.

-¿Lily?-llamó. Nadie contestó.

Aún agitado y con el rostro empapado en llanto, volvió a bajar por las escaleras. Se apoyó en la pared, junto al cuerpo de su amigo, y se dejó resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Hizo un movimiento con la varita al tiempo que exclamaba "_¡expecto patronum!_".

Solo una voluta de humo plateado salió de la punta. El joven comprendió que la tristeza inundaba demasiado su pecho como para invocar aquel hechizo. Cerró los ojos. La imagen de un imponente castillo se dibujó en el interior de sus párpados. Era de noche, había luna llena. Se esforzó por recordar el viento en la cara, los árboles borrosos a su alrededor mientras corría a toda velocidad en forma de perro. Un ciervo lo seguía. Delante de ellos, había un inmenso lobo.

-¡Expecto patronum!-volvió a evocarlo. Esta vez, el humo tomó la forma de un perro plateado. Pareció, al principio, que volvería a esfumarse, pero a continuación comenzó a definirse mejor-. Este es un mensaje para Albus Dumbledore: Voldemort los ha encontrado. James ha… él…-se aclaró la garganta-. Está muerto… Lily y Harry han desaparecido. No hay rastros de Voldemort.

El perro esperó a que hubiese finalizado, y luego salió trotando en el aire en dirección a la fría noche. Tras unos segundos, el muchacho se llevó ambas manos a la cara, se tapó con ellas y comenzó a llorar y a sollozar como un niño pequeño que ha perdido aquello que más quería.

* * *

**Cuarta parte**

Un ruido lo sobresaltó. Su respiración estaba agitada. Creyó, por un momento, que había sido parte del sueño. Se volteó para seguir durmiendo, pero el ruido volvió de forma insistente. Alguien tocaba su puerta.

-¡Voy, voy!-gritó, pero quien sea que fuese, no se detuvo.

Miró la hora: eran las dos de la mañana. Tomó su varita mágica y se apoyó en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó.

-¡Remus! ¡Soy yo, Sirius!-escuchó la voz de su amigo al otro lado. Sonaba angustiada-. ¡Ábreme, tengo que hablar contigo!

-Debo comprobar que eres tú, Sirius-le recordó.

-¡Ábreme la puerta de una puta vez, Remus!

-Pero…

-¡No me importa una mierda la maldita seguridad, Remus, ábreme!

-Sirius, tienes que calma…

-¡JAMES HA MUERTO, MALDITA SEA! ¡A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA NADA! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!

Remus se quedó duro. Su mano estaba cerrada sobre el picaporte, pero no podía moverla.

-¿Qué… qué...?

_¿Qué has dicho?, _quería preguntar, pero no le salieron las palabras. O mejor _¿qué has querido decir?_ Sí, esa era mejor, porque claramente no había querido decir lo que él creía que había dicho. Porque… sería… era…

_Imposible_.

-¿Quieres abrirme, Remus?-insistió la voz de Sirius. Ahora calmada y, al parecer, ahogada.

Remus asintió y luego se dio cuenta de que su amigo no podía verlo. Lentamente –porque le dolía cada movimiento que hacía- abrió la puerta.

En seguida, sintió el peso de otra persona sobre sus hombros. Tardó en entender que Sirius lo abrazaba. Sollozaba y se sobaba la nariz reiteradamente.

-Lo siento-murmuró en su oído-. Perdóname… Perdón por… por haber desconfiado… Era Peter… Era Pe… Peter. Era él…

A Remus le hubiese gustado devolverle el abrazo. Decirle que lo perdonaba y asegurarle que no tenía la culpa. Pero no podía moverse del lugar. Sirius se separó de él, pasados unos minutos. Se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su capa.

-Lily no aparece-dijo, hipando un poco-. Y Harry tampoco. Dumbledore está… buscando a Voldemort con otros Aurors…

Remus asintió un poco. Le estaba costando comprender lo que decía Sirius.

-Debemos buscarlos, Remus-Sirius lo zarandeó un poco-. Debemos encontrarlos… James no nos…-cerró los ojos, como si le doliera terminar la frase.

-Hubiese querido que los protegiéramos-terminó Remus por él. Ahora fue Sirius el que asintió-. Vamos…-dijo en tono monótono, mirando a la nada. Tenía la mirada vidriosa y parecía ausente.

* * *

**Quinta parte**

-Ya no sé dónde pueden estar-comentó Sirius con cansancio-. Será mejor ir a tomar un baño, despejarse un poco y seguir buscando por la mañana.

Remus asintió. Le hubiese gustado señalarle que ya era por la mañana, porque hacía dos horas que el sol había salido. Pero no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Vamos a mi casa-propuso Sirius-. No quiero… Prefiero no estar solo.

Su amigo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Sirius tenía razón, después de todo, ya poco importaba nada.

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ni fuerzas ni ganas para aparecerse, así que comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Estaban cerca de destino, de todas formas. A Sirius las lágrimas seguían cayéndole por las mejillas. Se volvió hacia su amigo y notó que seguía impasible. Lo inundó la rabia.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa, que estás tan tranquilo?-le espetó. Y pensó _James está muerto, deberías estar desgarrándote. Todos deberían estar revolcándose del dolor. Porque duele. ¿Por qué duele tanto?_

-Todos afrontamos las situaciones de distintas maneras, Sirius-volvió a encogerse de hombros Remus.

-¡Pero esto no es una situación, mierda!-gritó furioso. De detuvo y lo enfrentó-. ¡Se murió James, Remus! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Está muerto! ¡No es una puta situación, es una mierda!

Remus apretó los labios. Sentía cómo la angustia quería salir de su cuerpo por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por primera vez. Pero mantuvo la calma, como solía hacer casi siempre.

-Será mejor que no perdamos más el tiempo, Sirius-le recordó-. Harry y Lily siguen perdidos. Y de seguro no somos los únicos que los buscamos.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, desafiante.

-Como quieras.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino a grandes zancadas. Remus tuvo que trotar un poco para alcanzarlo.

Llegaron a la pequeña casa donde Sirius se había ocultado desde su egreso de Hogwarts. Sacó la llave y la giró dentro de la cerradura muggle, pero no se abrió.

-¿Pero qué coño…?-la apuntó con su varita-. ¡Alohomora!

Sonó un _clic_ y la puerta se abrió. Sirius entró, seguido de cerca de Remus, ambos con varita en mano. El interior estaba oscuro, con todas las persianas cerradas. Sirius no recordaba haberlo dejado así. Apretó el interruptor y la bombita eléctrica del techo se encendió.

La habitación tenía tres puertas, además de la de entrada. La de la cocina y la del baño, estaban abiertas. Cada uno se acercó a una, y comprobaron que estaban vacíos.

-Alguien estuvo aquí-aseguró Sirius-. Seguramente Mortífagos. Quizá Voldemort haya decidido seguir conmigo…-observó la tercera puerta, que seguía cerrada-. Quizá sigue aquí…

Le hizo señas a Remus, que comprendió y asintió. Se pegó a la puerta de su cuarto, con su amigo cuidándole la espalda, y escuchó con atención. Notaba la respiración agitada de alguien.

-¿Quién está ahí?-exigió saber Sirius. La respiración aumentó el volumen-. ¡Dije quién está ahí!

-¿Sirius?

Tanto uno como el otro de los jóvenes muchachos, se quedaron congelados en el lugar. Remus se volteó un poco y cruzó una mirada con Sirius.

-¿Lily?-inquirió este, bajando la voz-. ¿Lily, eres tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está Harry contigo?

La mujer tardó varios segundos en contestar.

-¿Cómo sé que… que de verdad eres tú?

-Pregunta lo que quieras-dijo Sirius-. Y contestaré. También está Remus aquí conmigo.

-¿Remus?-repitió Lily.

-Estoy aquí, Lil-murmuró, lo suficiente alto para que su amiga lo escuchara-. Estamos contigo, ya nada les pasará.

-¿Qué tienes que decir para que se abra el mapa?

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-recitó Remus.

Vieron cómo comenzaba a girar el picaporte, pero Sirius lo agarró con fuerza.

-Espera-pidió-. ¿Qué objeto le pasó su padre a James?

-La capa para volverse invisible-respondió la voz de Lily al instante.

Sirius abrió la puerta y en seguida se vio cubierto de una larga cabellera rojiza.

-James…-susurró Lily-. James está…

-Lo sé, lo sé-Sirius le acariciaba el largo cabello con suavidad. Nuevamente, volvía a llorar.

Remus, sin embargo, se mantenía al margen, aún sin derramar ni una lágrima. Lily se tiró también a sus brazos unos segundos después.

-Oh, Remus-masculló contra su pecho-. James…

Sirius vio que dentro de la habitación se encontraba el pequeño Harry, durmiendo plácidamente en la cuna que le había comprado meses atrás para cuando debiera cuidarlo. Tras comprobar que todos estaban bien, volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta de la calle con un hechizo.

-Será mejor que nos quedemos todos juntos, al menos por un tiempo-explicó.

Lily asintió, en silencio.

-Avisaré a Dumbledore que los encontramos-dijo Remus. Su voz sonaba dolorosa y angustiada, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Pero sus ojos seguían secos.

* * *

**Sexta parte**

Lily se quedó dormida en la cama de Sirius, con Harry en brazos. Los dos muchachos se acostaron en los sillones de dos plazas que conformaban el living. Sirius se quedó dormido, llorando contra un almohadón. Remus lo escuchaba sollozar en sueños, pero él no podía dormir. Decidió levantarse después de que su amigo llevaba varias horas roncando.

Fue a la cocina, donde había también una pequeña mesa contra una pared, con tres sillas. Se preparó un té y se dejó caer en una de ellas. Penetraba un poco de luz en la casa a través de las cortinas corridas. Aún era de día, pero estaban todos muy cansados, pues no habían dormido en toda la noche.

Remus tomaba el té y miraba a la nada. Un ruido lo sobresaltó a sus espaldas cuando ya llevaba un rato haciéndolo. Se volteó y se encontró con Sirius, parado en la puerta de la cocina. Tenía los ojos rojos y su negro pelo, siempre perfectamente arreglado, le caía de manera desaliñada sobre ellos.

-¿No puedes dormir?-preguntó con voz ronca, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Remus negó con la cabeza y tomó un poco más de té. No se sentía capaz de hablar-. Creí que yo tampoco podría, pero estaba muy cansado…

Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos. Remus lo comprendía. Llorar daba dolor de cabeza y sueño, si se hacía durante tantas horas.

-Hay que arreglar todo para el velorio-comentó, cuando por fin el té aclaró su garganta.

Sirius lo miró extrañado, como si no comprendiera de qué estaba hablando.

-No me jodas, Remus-le espetó-. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Su amigo alzó ambas cejas, asombrado.

-Estoy siendo realista-se defendió-. No podemos dejar que Lily se encargue, sería muy doloroso para…

-¡¿Y acaso no es doloroso para mí?!-exclamó Sirius con indignación-. ¡Es doloroso para nosotros también! ¡Fui su mejor amigo desde los once años, maldita sea! ¡A mí también me duele!

-Por el amor de Dios, Sirius. Harry está durmiendo-murmuró Remus.

-No puedo creer que… Que…-parecía frustrado, pero había bajado el tono de voz-. ¿Acaso no te estás quemando por dentro?-preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Acaso no sientes que todos tus músculos se han desgarrado? ¿Como si un dementor te hubiese succionado cada milímetro de felicidad?

_Sí_, pensó Remus. _Siento todo eso y mucho más. Es tan grande el dolor que no puedo ponerlo en palabras_.

-¿Y qué gano, llorando?-quiso saber, con voz estrangulada-. ¿Qué gano, Sirius?-las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos-. Dime, por favor, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-¿Y acaso ganas algo fingiendo que no te importa?

-¡Claro que me importa!-ahora fue Remus el que alzo la voz. Sirius se paró, lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo pararse.

-Lo sé-aseguró, mientras lo abrazaba.

Remus apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Del único amigo que le quedaba en el mundo. Y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

**Séptima parte**

El velorio de James Potter se realizó al día siguiente, en el cementerio del Valle de Godric.

Hubiesen asistido magos y brujas de todo el mundo, si los hubiesen invitado. James era, al fin y al cabo, una persona sumamente querida. Era carismático y positivo. A su lado, cualquiera se sentía a salvo. Le sacaba una sonrisa hasta al más amargado y más de uno había llorado de risa escuchando sus chistes. Desafinaba olímpicamente cada nota de cada canción de los Beatles, pero las bailaba con más entusiasmo que nadie. Cometió errores, sí. Los típicos errores de un adolescente demasiado astuto para su propio bien. Pero, una vez que alguien le daba su confianza, él jamás la rompía. Había muerto por confiar demasiado en aquellos que quería. Era la lealtad en persona.

James Potter había hecho más, con sus veintiún años, que muchos magos varios años mayores. Había luchado junto a La Orden del Fénix. Había desafiado al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Había tenido un hijo. Le había cambiado la vida a Sirius Black, demostrándole que no todo se dividía entre sangre pura y sangre sucia. Le había cambiado la vida a Remus Lupin, haciendo que sus noches de tormento se convirtiesen en memorables ratos entre amigos. Le había cambiado, también, la vida a Lily Evans –ahora Potter- mostrándole lo que era el amor verdadero.

Pero debido a los peligros que abundaban en esos tiempos, solo unas pocas personas asistieron al velorio de James. Lily, Harry, Sirius y Remus, por supuesto. También Dumbledore, quien llevó a cabo la ceremonia, y la profesora McGonagall. Esta última lloraba con ímpetu, con un pañuelo en las manos para secarse constantemente las lágrimas.

Nadie más fue notificado.

Cuando finalizó, McGonagall se acercó a Lily para darle el pésame. Miró a Harry con atención. No lo veía desde hacía meses, pues había estado muy ocupada con asuntos del colegio, al igual que el director. El niño le devolvió la mirada.

-Tiene tus ojos, querida-comenzó con una leve sonrisa-. Pero en lo demás… Es igual a James.

Lily apretó los labios, incapaz de emitir ningún comentario, y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

**Octava parte**

_Tres meses después…_

En un pequeño apartamento de Londres, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black movían muebles de un lado para el otro. El segundo iba diciendo, mientras tanto:

-Hablo en serio, Lily, no tienen que irse. Me encanta que vivan conmigo.

-Ya sé que no nos estás echando, Sirius-aseguró la muchacha pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado, con un bebé en los brazos-. Pero la decisión está tomada. Año nuevo, vida nueva, ¿no? Además-dijo, porque vio que Sirius iba a replicar-, no tienes que seguir durmiendo en el sillón. No me gusta robarte tu lugar.

-¡Qué va! ¡Si me encanta!-replicó el chico.

-De todas formas, Sirius, estoy a tres cuadras de tu casa. Puedo ir hasta allí si necesito algo, y estaré en cinco minutos….

-Eso es mucha distancia-se quejó él-. Pero está bien. Puedo soportarlo-guiñó un ojo.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Ah, y él se muda conmigo-añadió el muchacho, señalando a Remus con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-preguntó este, sorprendido, mientras movía la mesa de un lado a otro para verificar dónde quedaba mejor.

-Sí-asintió Sirius con rotundidad-. No consigues trabajo en ningún lado, Lunático. Admítelo, no tienes un peso. Nadie quiere a un hombre lobo trabajando para él.

-Pero eso no…

-Sh-lo calló Sirius-. Mira, ya sé que James te daba plata antes. El caso es que ahora él no está y no te durará mucho más lo que te haya quedado.

-Yo puedo seguir dándole…-comenzó Lily, pero Sirius también la interrumpió a ella.

-Tú te debes encargar de la educación de tu hijo y todo lo demás. Remus se viene conmigo, y no se habla más. Así todos podremos ayudarte con Harry.

-Sobre eso-comentó Remus, cambiando de tema-. ¿Qué harás con Harry?

-Bueno, estuve hablando con Dumbledore-contó Lily-. Y cree que lo mejor será criarlo entre muggles. Que asista a una escuela con ellos hasta que esté en edad de ir a Hogwarts.

-Creo que será lo mejor-reconoció Remus-. Que nadie sepa más nada de ustedes por un tiempo.

-Deberían cambiarse los nombres, para estar más seguros-agregó Sirius-. Chau al apellido Potter.

-Deberíamos cambiar todos nuestros nombres, conseguir trabajo muggle y apartarnos del mundo mágico lo máximo posible-acotó Remus.

-¿Quieres decir abandonar la Orden?-cuestionó Sirius-. Ni loco.

-Tampoco yo lo haré, Remus. Quiero pelear. Quiero vengar a James-dijo Lily con firmeza.

-Lil, deberás hacerlo-quiso hacerla entrar en razón Remus-. Tienes a Harry. Eres la única que le queda. En cuanto a ti-se volteó hacia Sirius-. Quizá sí debas seguir luchando. Y también lo haré yo. Mi condición ayuda a Dumbledore a espiar entre los hombres lobo.

Lily se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Pero finalmente entendió que era lo mejor para su hijo.

-De acuerdo-aceptó-. Pero desháganse de unos cuantos Mortífagos de mi parte. Y de Voldemort, si es que pueden.

-Hecho-dijo Sirius y, sin que al parecer viniera a cuento, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

* * *

**Novena parte**

Lily fue a una tienda muggle que quedaba cerca de su nueva casa. Había dejado a Harry al cuidado de Remus y Sirius y, aunque sabía que el primero era bastante responsable, quería regresar cuanto antes.

Estaba entre dos góndolas tratando de decidir cuál bebida llevaría, cuando una voz la sobresaltó a sus espaldas.

-Lily.

Reconoció la voz en seguida. Se volteó y, efectivamente, se encontró ante un rostro amarillento, encuadrado por dos largas cortinas de pelo negro y grasiento.

-Severus-dijo con una voz sombría que jamás se había escuchado.

Este miró a ambos lados, comprobó que no había nadie y se acercó.

-Te estoy buscando hace meses-susurró-. No sabía dónde estabas, si estabas bien, no sabía… nada de ti.

-Eso ya no es asunto tuyo, Snape-le espetó-. Y ahora vete, o tendré que atacarte.

-Espera-pidió él-. Sé que no hice todo bien, pero… Mira, me enteré de que Potter murió… Lily-trató de acercarse un poco más, pero ella dio un paso atrás-. Si tú quieres, si tú me lo pides, yo podría quedarme contigo.

La mirada de Lily se dilató. Sintió cómo sus tripas de revolvían.

-Me das asco, Severus-dijo, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas-. Cómo puedes… ¿Cómo te atreves a…? ¡Yo amaba a James!-gritó entonces-. ¡Lo amaba! ¿Cómo puede hacerte feliz algo que a mí me hace tan mal? ¿Acaso solo te importa estar conmigo? ¿No te importa si sufro? Eres un…

-Lily, escúchame. No lo entiendes, yo…

-¡No te acerques!

-Disculpen, muchachos-un empleado de aspecto debilucho se había acercado hacia ellos-. ¿Les importaría bajar un poco la voz? Si van a discutir, háganlo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Un haz de luz rojo pasó junto a Lily y el empleado voló varios metros.

-¡Qué…!

-Necesito que me escuches, Lily, no tengo mucho tiempo…-pero la muchacha no lo escuchaba, sino que lo observaba horrorizada.

-¡Lo ataste!

-¡Es solo un muggle! Lily, te estoy diecie…

-¡Me das asco, Snape!-repitió-. No puedo creer cómo fui tu amiga por tanto tiempo. Eres…-no encontró palabras, pero no importó. Sus ojos delataban toda la repulsión que sentía en aquel momento-. Déjanos en paz, a mí y a mi hijo. Y la próxima vez que te vea, Snape, te trataré como un Mortífago más. Haré contigo lo que haría con cualquiera de ellos.

Y sin dirigirle una última mirada, salió corriendo de allí.

* * *

**Décima parte**

Severus Snape era una sombra en medio de la oscura noche. Atravesó un pequeño campo y divisó una inmensa mansión a lo lejos. Se dirigió hacia allí. En la puerta había dos enormes dementores encapuchados. El hombre les mostró su brazo izquierdo, donde había un extraño tatuaje, y lo apretó con la varita. En seguida ambas criaturas se hicieron a un lado y Snape entró a un patio desierto. Llegó a la puerta de la mansión y la tocó tres veces.

La abrió una mujer de cabello negro, párpados caídos y sonrisa maléfica.

-Hola, Snape-dijo, casi en un chillido, y rio histéricamente-. El Señor de las Tinieblas te espera.

-Hola, Bellatrix-respondió con sequedad el recién llegado. Pasó a su lado y entró en un comedor de gran tamaño. Allí, solo se encontraba un único hombre. De piel pálida y ojos rasgados, sentado en la punta de la larga mesa.

-Déjanos solos, Bellatrix-pidió. Su voz se escuchó por toda la habitación, por más que fue un simple susurro. La mujer hizo una leve reverencia.

-Como ordene, amo-dijo, en un tono que dejaba entrever su devoción.

-Siéntate, Severus-le indicó el hombre, señalando una silla a su lado. El aludido lo hizo-. Cuéntame. Me he enterado que hoy has hecho un viaje hasta Londres.

Snape tragó saliva e intentó parecer relajado.

-Así fue, mi señor. Tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver allí-contestó.

-¿Y qué asuntos, si puedo saberlo?

-Por supuesto, señor. He ido a… encontrarme con alguien del pasado-respondió con una evasiva.

-¿Una sangre sucia, quizá?

Snape lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, y luego recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

-Sí, a decir verdad.

-¿Tendré que preguntarte también por qué, Severus, o piensas contármelo por tu cuenta?-quiso saber el hombre.

-Mi señor, yo ya le había comentado que ella es importante para mí…

-Así es. Por eso accedí a no matarla. Un grave error, por supuesto. A causa de eso ha logrado escapar…-reflexionó-. Y dime, ¿dónde está?

-Señor, yo… Solo la encontré en la calle… Me despedí y me fui… Le expliqué que ahora estamos en bandos distintos…-se justificó.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Te atreves a mentirle a Lord Voldemort!

-Señor, ¿qué…?

-¡Sé que le ofreciste irte con ella!-Snape comenzó a sentir una fuerza invisible que le oprimía el pecho y le impedía moverse-. ¡Me hubieses traicionado por una asquerosa sangre sucia!

-Mi señor, no, por favor, mi señor-rogó Snape-. No me iré con ella. Yo le soy leal a usted.

-Nadie engaña a Lord Voldemort-dijo el hombre, más calmado. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa-. Ni siquiera tú, Severus-levantó su varita y lo apuntó con ella. Pero Snape seguía sin poder moverse.

-Mi señor, se lo ruego, ¡mi señor!

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde cruzó la distancia que los separaba y le dio de pleno en el pecho. Snape dejó de luchar contra la fuerza invisible y se desplomó en la silla, sin vida.

* * *

**N/A**:

Nuevo proyecto, veamos qué sale. Esto es solo la introducción.

Besos desde este rincón del mundo,

Ceci.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo dos**

**Primera parte**

Por las calles de Londres se escurría la brillante luz del sol, que se encontraba justo encima del cielo en ese mediodía de verano. En un pequeño apartamento, un niño estaba cumpliendo su onceavo año. Tenía el pelo negro y despeinado, usaba gafas y tenía también unos preciosos ojos verdes. Su madre, con los mismos ojos y un cabello pelirrojo llameante, preparaba la comida mientras él la ayudaba.

El timbre sonó en el momento en que el niño le pasaba a su madre lo hongos para la salsa.

-Ve a atender, Harry-pidió su madre, y ya cuando el niño se encontraba en el living le recordó:-. ¡Mira quién es antes de abrir!

Harry hizo caso a su madre. Miró por la mirilla y vio allí a dos hombres parados. Sonrió con euforia y abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola, Sirius!-exclamó, rodeando a su padrino con sus brazos.

-Wow-soltó este, devolviéndole el abrazo-. ¡Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi! Déjame ver…

Lo separó de él, le puso las manos en los hombros y evaluó.

-Sí, al menos unos diez centímetros-determinó.

-Hola, Remus-dijo Harry con una sonrisa al otro hombre, de pelo castaño canoso y con la cara llena de cicatrices. También a él le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry-respondió él.

-¡Pasen y cierren la puerta!-gritó una voz de mujer desde la cocina. Harry rodeó los ojos, su madre era histérica con la seguridad.

-Tranquila, Lily, somos nosotros. Están a salvo-dijo el hombre de pelo negro y barba de unos días, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

-No hace gracia, Sirius-lo reprendió ella, apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina. Les echó una mirada ambos-. Tienes ojeras, Remus. Luces cansado.

-Cosas del trabajo, Lil, ya sabes-dijo él, quitándole importancia con una mano.

-¿El trabajo?-inquirió Harry-. Pero, Remus, ¿tú no eres profesor? ¿Por qué trabajas en verano?

Sirius alzó las cejas, pero Remus se limitó a sonreír con cariño.

-Hay chicos que deben rendir exámenes, Harry-le explicó-. Y los períodos para eso son en vacaciones de verano.

-Oh… Bueno, espero no tener que rendir ninguno cuando entre en el secundario…

-No te preocupes por eso, amiguito…-Sirius se cortó al ver la mirada de Lily-. Todavía falta mucho-aclaró.

-Sirius, ¿me acompañarías a la cocina? Necesito a alguien con fuerza para revolver-pidió Lily.

-Claro…

Sirius la siguió, dejando a Harry con Remus en el living. Pero Lily no le dio nada para revolver, como Sirius ya suponía. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de tirarle indirectas a mi hijo?

-¿Y tú cuándo le contarás la verdad, Lily?-replicó él-. En unos días llegará su carta de Hogwarts. ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Que es un colegio especial para niños que deliran?

Lily no contestó en seguida. Se quedó mirando los hongos flotando en la salsa unos segundos, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No sé si debe ir a Hogwarts, Sirius…

Él la miró, atónito.

-¿Qué dices…? ¿Cómo que no…? ¡De qué estás hablando Lily!-no pudo evitar gritarlo, sintiéndose presa de la desesperación. Si Lily decidía que Harry no iría a Hogwarts, él no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo y tendría que vivir con una continua sensación de impotencia.

Notó que Remus subía la voz en la otra habitación, seguramente porque veía que se avecinaba una discusión y no quería que Harry escuchase.

-Mira, Sirius-quiso explicarse Lily-, las cosas aún están muy complicadas en el mundo mágico. No creo que Harry deba exponerse aún… Tengo miedo de qué…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Escúchame tú, Lily. No hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, y lo sabes muy bien. Voldemort teme a Dumbledore. Harry estará seguro allí…

-No lo sé, Sirius, no lo sé. Es solo que… No sé si esté listo para que lo exponga a la magia, a todos los peligros que hay en nuestro mundo…

-Pero piénsalo-insistió él, tratando de que entrase en razón-. Tendrá que saberlo en algún momento. Y ¿por qué no ahora? Se enojará cuando se lo digas, sí, por no habérselo dicho antes. Pero será peor cuanto más tiempo dejes pasar.

-Es que si lo pierdo a él, Sirius… No sé si yo podría…-las lágrimas ya rodaban por las mejillas de Lily-. No sé si podría soportarlo. Es muy egoísta, lo sé, pero ya perdí a…-no pudo terminar.

-Todos lo perdimos, Lil-le recordó Sirius-. Pero James dio su vida para que tú y Harry vivieran. Y, perdóname por decírtelo, Lily, pero esto no es vida. Es sobrevivir sin vivir. Él necesita saber la vedad. Y tiene tanto derecho como cualquiera a recibir una educación mágica y prepararse, si quiere, para la guerra. Y siendo tu hijo y el de James, no dudo que eso es justo lo que querrá.

Lily, ya con la cara empapada de lágrimas, asintió. Sirius sonrió un poco.

-Ven aquí-dijo, abrazándola con fuerza. Lily cerró los ojos contra su pecho, como había hecho mil veces-. Bueno, vamos a decírselo.

Ella se separó de golpe.

-¿A… ahora?

-Sí, ¿qué mejor momento?, ¿no? No veo por qué esperar. Además, ahora estamos Remus y yo también, te ayudaremos en lo que necesites.

Lily dudó.

-No, se lo diré esta noche-decidió-. En serio-prometió, al ver la mirada desconfiada de Sirius-. Hablaré con él esta noche. Prefiero hacerlo sola.

-De acuerdo, Lily. Pero hazlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No parecía convencida, pero estaba decidida.

-Bueno-se secó las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y esbozó su mejor sonrisa-. Ayúdame a poner la mesa, anda.

Almorzaron tarta de papa, la comida favorita de Harry. Por la tarde tomaron el té y cortaron la torta de chocolate, tras cantarle feliz cumpleaños al niño. Harry jugó con Remus al ajedrez después de eso. Como su madre, su padrino y su tío Remus eran toda la familia que Harry tenía, no solía compartir tiempo con otros niños. Iba a una pequeña escuela a dos cuadras de su casa, pero tampoco tenía muchos amigos. Jamás había invitado uno a casa, y su madre nunca lo dejaría ir a la casa de otro niño. Lo más parecido que Harry tenía a un amigo era un inmenso perro negro. Le gruñía a cualquiera que se le acercara, excepto a Harry. Casualmente, el perro siempre estaba en la puerta de la escuela los días que Lily no podía ir a buscarlo, y lo acompañaba todo el recorrido a casa. Una vez, sin embargo, su madre había llegado y había visto a Harry acariciando al perro. Él pensó que lo retaría, con lo histérica que solía ser. Pero en lugar de eso, puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, y hasta dejó que el perro los acompañase todo el camino.

El momento temido llegó cuando la luz el sol adquirió un tono rojizo y Remus verificó su reloj.

-Deberíamos irnos ya, Sirius-le dijo a su amigo-. Tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes.

-Sí, yo también.

_Harry se apresuró a abrazar a su padrino. _

_-Ten_ cuidado-le pidió.

Era una costumbre que había empezado a imitar de su madre con el tiempo. Sabía que Sirius era policía, y Lily siempre parecía temerosa por eso. Lo despedía con un abrazo cada vez que se iba, como si pensara que podía ser la última vez que se vieran.

-No te preocupes, pequeño-lo tranquilizó Sirius con una sonrisa-. Hace más que una bala para derribar a este perro.

Harry lo miró sin comprender, pero Remus soltó una carcajada.

-Cuídate de todas formas-dijo Lily a su vez, que se sumó al abrazo-. Y tú también, Remus-pidió con severidad, mientras se separaba del otro y lo abrazaba a él. Ese comportamiento también era usual en su madre y confundía un poco a Harry, considerando que era un simple profesor_. «No conoces a las bestias de sus alumnos_», comentaba siempre Sirius, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Los dos hombres se fueron y Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago. Jamás sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de volver a verlos de nuevo. A veces, iban por varios días seguidos. Pero otras veces, desaparecían por semanas.

Lily le acarició la cabeza con suavidad y esbozó una sonrisa triste. A ella tampoco le gustaba dejarlos ir.

-Ve a bañarte, cariño-le pidió-. Así podremos cenar.

Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente, aún con la vista en la puerta; como si albergara la esperanza de que alguno de los dos apareciese por ella en cualquier momento. Pero ninguno volvió, y Harry se fue a bañar aún con ese vacío, que se extendió hasta el pecho.

Al momento de cenar, Harry notó que Lily estaba callada. Parecía nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.

-Mamá-la llamó. Ella pareció salir de un trance-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Sí, estoy bien…

-¿Es por Sirius y Remus que estás así? ¿No volverán en mucho tiempo?

-No, cariño, no es eso-Lily sonrió un poco-. Los verás pronto, no te preocupes.

-Está bien.

Harry siguió comiendo, pero Lily movía su carne de un lado al otro con el tenedor. Cuando el niño terminó, ella levantó ambos platos, aunque el suyo seguía casi lleno.

-¿Quieres postre, Harry? ¿Té? ¿Una taza de leche tibia?

Él negó con la cabeza ante todas las opciones.

-Quiero que me digas que te pasa.

Su madre soltó un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo, ven-dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Lo guio hasta el cuarto del niño. Tenía algunos posters de la selección de fútbol de Inglaterra y fotos de los Beatles pegadas por las paredes. Lo acostó en su cama y se sentó en el borde.

-Harry, hay algo muy importante que debo contarte-comenzó con cautela.

-¿Es sobre mi padre?-indagó el niño.

Lily negó, ya con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Jamás podía hablar el padre de Harry. Lo único que él sabía era gracias a Sirius y Remus, que le contaban algunas cosas cuando su madre no andaba cerca. Sabía que se llamaba James y que iba en la secundaria con su madre, su padrino y su tío. Sabía que había muerto en una guerra. No sabía bien en cuál. Pero Harry estaba enojado con su padre. Porque había preferido ir a pelear antes que quedarse con su madre y con él, que era un recién nacido. Y por su culpa se habían quedado casi solos en el mundo. Le había roto el corazón a su madre y la hacía llorar cada vez que hablaban de él. Y Harry odiaba ver a su madre llorar. Pero jamás había podido compartir aquello con nadie; porque su madre lloraba siempre que lo mencionaban y Sirius y Remus hablaban de él con gran admiración y cariño. Por estas cosas, Harry había ido acumulando el rencor hacia su padre en silencio durante toda su infancia.

-En realidad, un poco. Y un poco conmigo, también. Pero sobre todo, tiene que ver contigo-le explicó.

-¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? ¿Estoy enfermo?-se asustó.

-No, no, cariño-lo tranquilizó su madre-. No hay nada malo contigo. En realidad, es algo bueno… supongo. Pero estoy segura que te alegrará saberlo. Quizá no ahora, porque estarás enojado por no habértelo dicho antes… Pero luego estoy segura que estarás feliz…

-Mamá-la interrumpió Harry-. No entiendo. ¿Qué me hará feliz? ¿Qué me has ocultado?

Lily suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas ese niño en la escuela que te molestaba?-Harry asintió-. Un día te estaba molestando y apareció arriba de un árbol.

-Mamá, yo no hice nada, te lo juro. No fui yo.

-No te estoy rezongando, Harry-aclaró ella-. Pero aunque tú no entiendas cómo, si lo hiciste.

-De verdad no lo hice-insistió.

-Harry, espera. Déjame terminar. Lo hiciste sin querer, cariño. Al igual que el día que te cortaron el pelo y no te gustó, te volvió a crecer. ¿Recuerdas?

Harry asintió. En realidad sí le había gustado el corte de pelo, pero su madre parecía triste cuando lo vio. Él supo que era porque, con su peinado anterior, se parecía más a su padre. Y por primera vez en su vida, deseó parecerse a él, solo para hacer feliz a su mamá. Al día siguiente, amaneció con su habitual pelo largo y despeinado. Lily se mostró tan feliz que ni siquiera cuestionó aquel milagro –o al menos eso creyó Harry-, y jamás volvió a llevarlo a aquella peluquería.

-Cariño, eso tampoco pasó porque sí. Supongo que te sorprendiste mucho cuando pasó. Recuerdo tus ojitos de sorpresa-sonrió Lily-. Mira, Harry. No sé cómo decírtelo con suavidad, así que lo diré de una: eres un mago.

Harry alzó ambas cejas.

-¿De esos que van a los cumpleaños?-inquirió-. ¿No tengo que estudiar para eso?

Lily soltó una débil risita.

-No, cariño, no esa clase de mago. Mago de verdad. Con varita mágica y escobas voladoras.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo en las películas?

Su madre asintió.

-Yo soy una bruja. Y tu padre, él… era un mago también. Al igual que Sirius y Remus.

Harry pestañeó varias veces para verificar que no estuviese dormido. No podía creerlo.

-Así que mi padre, ¿murió en una guerra de magos?-preguntó.

Lily asintió.

-¿Estás enojado?-se aventuró.

-¿Enojado? ¡Soy un mago!

Harry se paró en la cama y comenzó a saltar.

-¡Baja la voz!-lo retó Lily, con una sonrisa. Lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en la cama-. Mira, no te lo dije antes, porque estamos en tiempos muy peligrosos en el mundo mágico. Pero dentro de un mes, empezarás las clases en Hogwarts, el colegio para magos-le explicó.

-¡¿Hay un colegio para magos?!-gritó el niño.

-Harry, que no hables tan alto-volvió a reprenderlo-. Es un secreto, los _muggles_, que es la gente no mágica, jamás debe enterarse.

Harry asintió mientras anotaba la palabra "_muggles_" en su memoria.

-Cuéntame más, mamá, por favor-pidió, bajando el tono de voz para demostrarle que se comportaría.

Lily sonrió y le contó muchas cosas. Se quedaron toda la noche hablando. Harry aprendió que había un deporte mágico llamado quidditch, en el que volaban en escobas y había una pelota alada. Se enteró de que Remus era profesor de Hogwarts, y de que Sirius también trabaja allí como agente de seguridad –"_se llaman Aurors_" explicó su madre-. Le contó que ella era hija de muggles y que hay muchos problemas en el mundo mágico por eso –"_pero no se debe discriminar a nadie_"-. Mencionó que Remus era un hombre lobo, y que había sufrido mucho por eso –"_pero eso no lo hace menos bueno_"-. Le contó sobre dragones e hipogrifos, sobre pociones y encantamientos. Le habló de Dumbledore y de un mago malo llamado Voldemort.

Harry escuchaba fascinado, interrumpiéndola de vez en cuando para preguntarle cosas. El sol ya salía por el horizonte cuando se quedó dormido en el regazo de Lily. Lo acostó sobre la almohada, lo tapó con cuidado y lo besó en la frente.

* * *

**Segunda parte**

Harry atravesó la Estación King Cross junto a su madre. Iba animado, con su nueva varita y su lechuza blanca, Hedwig, en una jaula. Cuando llegaron a la pared que separaba los andenes nueve y diez, su madre miró para ambos lados.

-Corre-le susurró, agarrando ella también el carrito y corriendo juntos hacia la pared.

Harry le iba a gritar que se detuviese, que chocarían. Pero, en lugar de eso, atravesaron la pared y pasaron a un andén nuevo. Estaba abarrotado de gente, al igual que el resto de la estación. Muchos iban con túnicas y enormes gorros de magos.

-Mira quién viene ahí-le dijo Lily.

Harry miró en la dirección que indicaba su madre. Un hombre pelinegro y con un poco de barba esbozaba su mejor sonrisa perruna. Abrió los brazos y los rodeó a ambos con ellos.

-¿Cómo anda el mejor ahijado del mundo?

-Bien… y nervioso-reconoció, bajando la voz para que solo él y su madre lo escuchasen.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pequeño-le aseguró-. Vamos, busquemos un vagón.

-¿Irás conmigo en el tren?-inquirió Harry sorprendido.

-Pues claro, ¡trabajo en Hogwarts!-contestó su padrino con orgullo.

-Lo sé, mamá me lo dijo. ¿Y Remus?-Harry recorrió el andén con la mirada-. ¿No viene el con nosotros?

-Remus ya está allí. Vamos-lo apremió Sirius. Agarró su carrito y lo condujo hasta un vagón que todavía no se había llenado. Encontraron un compartimento en seguida que estaba completamente vacío y pusieron el baúl de Harry y la jaula en la rejilla. Luego bajaron a saludar a Lily, que abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

-Cuídate mucho-pidió-. No te metas en muchos líos.

Sirius, por alguna razón, soltó una carcajada.

-Por favor, Lily, no olvides el hijo de quién es. No trates que evada su naturaleza.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero a Harry le molestó aquel comentario. Que su padre ocasionara problemas no significaba que él también lo haría.

-¿Me harás caso, Lily?-preguntó de pronto Sirius, más serio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya encontré una casa en Hogsmeade. Me mudaré la semana que viene.

-¿Vivirás cerca del colegio?-preguntó Harry emocionado.

-Sí-respondió su madre, acariciándole el cabello-. Así podré visitarte siempre que quieras.

-Y no estarás lejos de nuestro cuidado-agregó Sirius. Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, por lo cual él olvidó el tema, y Harry lo dejó pasar-. De acuerdo. Dale un último beso a tu madre, Harry, que el tren ya partirá.

Y, como si quisiera darle la razón, el tren soltó un silbido de aviso. Harry abrazó a su madre.

-Te escribiré esta noche-prometió.

-Que empieces bien el curso, cariño-le deseó ella, besándole la mejilla.

Harry se subió a su compartimento con Sirius y la saludó desde la ventana con la mano. El tren arrancó y él siguió saludando hasta que dobló en la primera curva y perdió a su madre de vista.

Sintió un repentino vacío en el pecho con el que no había contado. Jamás había estado separado de su madre más de las pocas horas de escuela.

-¿Ansioso?-preguntó Sirius, sentado frente a él. Harry asintió.

-¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos, Sirius?-quiso saber el muchacho.

-Está la Ceremonia de Selección, y luego el banquete de bienvenida.

-¿Qué es la ceremonia esa?

-Oh… Creí que tu madre ya te lo habría contado-repuso, pero Harry negó-. Bueno, en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas. Y según las cualidades que tengas, a cuál irás. No es una prueba-se apresuró a tranquilizarlo, al ver la cara de Harry-. Solo un sombrero viejo que habla… Bueno, ya lo verás-sonrió.

-Sirius… ¿Qué pasa si…?-suspiró, avergonzado de lo que estaba por preguntar-. ¿Y si no tengo ninguna de las cualidades que piden?

-No te preocupes por eso, Harry. Las tendrás-aseguró-. No hay nadie en la historia de Hogwarts que se haya quedado sin ir a una casa. Y tú no serás la excepción. Irás a Gryffindor, estoy seguro, como tu padre.

Sirius sonrió con nostalgia y orgullo, como siempre que hacía cuando mencionaba a James. Harry soltó otro suspiro y comenzó a ver el paisaje por la ventana, que cada vez tenía menos casas y más campo. Minutos más tarde, Sirius se paró de su asiento.

-Debo ir a hacer una ronda. Vuelvo en seguida…

Harry iba a pedirle para ir con él, pero en cuanto Sirius abrió la puerta, un niño se asomó.

-¿Puedo pasar? Está todo lleno-explicó.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Harry, como indicándole que tendría un nuevo amigo. Ayudó al recién llegado a subir su baúl a la rejilla y se fue sonriendo.

El niño observó a Harry unos segundos con timidez. Tenía el pelo negro como él, y ojos castaños. Tenía cara redonda y no parecía muy seguro de qué hacía allí.

-Soy Neville Longbottom-se presentó por fin, extendiendo la mano.

-Harry Potter-dijo este a su vez.

-¿Potter?-repitió-. ¿Cómo James Potter?

-Sí… Era mi padre-contestó Harry, confundido. No sabía que hubiese sido famoso.

-Mis padres lucharon junto con él-le contó el niño-. Cuando estaba vivo, claro. Ellos son Aurors-sonrió con orgullo.

Harry asintió.

-El que se fue de aquí, ¿era un Auror, verdad?-preguntó Neville.

-Sí-dijo Harry, feliz de saber algo-. Hay algunos en Hogwarts; ya sabes, por precaución. Él es Sirius Black.

La cara de Neville palideció.

-¿Black?

Harry iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, cuando la puerta se abrió. Sirius entró por ella y se sentó junto a su ahijado.

-Todo en orden-aseguró-. ¿Quién es tu amigo, Harry?

-Neville Longbottom-dijo Harry con recelo.

-¿En serio? ¿Hijo de Frank y Alice?

Neville asintió.

-Grandes Aurors. Trabajé con ellos muchos años.

Le dirigió una sonrisa al niño, que correspondió con nerviosismo. Pero después de eso, Neville pareció más tranquilo. Pronto se animó y comenzó a hablar de todo un poco. Habló de quidditch y de ranas de chocolate. Harry no tenía ni idea de la mayoría de las cosas que mencionaba, pero Sirius lo ayudaba de vez en cuando.

La noche llegó pronto y Sirius volvió a levantarse.

-Tengo que ir a hacer la última ronda. Esta vez no volveré, porque estamos por llegar-le avisó-. Vístanse ya y, cuando bajen, búsquenme a mí o a cualquier Auror que vean, y no se separen hasta que se encuentren con Hagrid.

Los niños asintieron, no del todo seguros. Sirius se marchó y ellos se pusieron sus túnicas. Bajaron los baúles y la jaula de Hedwig entre los dos. Cuando el tren frenó, bajaron al andén e Hogsmeade. No encontraron a Sirius, pero vieron a otro Auror y se apresuraron a acercarse. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, cuando una voz cruzó la oscuridad y exclamó:

-¡Los de primer año, por aquí! ¡Primer año!

_Debe ser Hagrid_, pensó Harry, y lo siguió junto a Neville. El hombre que gritaba tenía un farol en la mano, y más que un hombre parecía tres, uno arriba del otro. Era alto y ancho, con unas manos inmensas.

-¡A los botes!-gritó por encima de los murmullos.

Todos los niños de once años lo siguieron. Cruzaron un enorme lago en varios grupos. Harry y Neville iban en un bote con dos niñas gemelas de pelo oscuro. Harry abrió la boca y soltó una exclamación en cuanto apareció la enorme silueta del castillo, con pequeñas luces esparcidas de forma irregular, que debían ser las ventanas.

-Es increíble-murmuró.

-Lo es-asintió Neville a su lado.

* * *

**Tercera parte**

-Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall-se presentó una bruja alta y con gafas, que se había puesto delante de la fila que formaban los alumnos de primer año-. Soy la subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts, y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Cuando entremos al Gran Comedor, quiero que se queden en fila y aguarden a que los llame. De acuerdo; síganme.

Harry caminó junto a sus nuevos compañeros. Atravesaron las enormes puertas que separaban el vestíbulo del comedor y, nuevamente, su boca se volvió a abrir en una mueca de asombro.

Era enorme, aquel lugar. Cuatro largas mesas los flaqueaban y, delante de ellos, otra más desde donde los observaban todos los profesores. Allí vio al enorme Hagrid, ya sentado, y a Remus, que le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

En una tarima delante de la quinta mesa, había un banquito y, sobre él, un viejo sombrero. Harry supuso que era del que Sirius le había hablado.

De repente, el sombrero abrió una ranura que tenía justo delante y, del fondo de él, salió una voz potente y acorde. Cantó una canción sobre la unión en los tiempos oscuros y sobre que el bien siempre vencía al mal. Harry no salía de su asombro.

-Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen-dijo la profesora McGonagall en cuanto la canción terminó-. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña se separó del resto y se sentó en el taburete. Tras una pausa, se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente del sombrero.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Desde la mesa donde se encontraban los alumnos de esa casa, se escucharon un montón de aplausos. La niña corrió a reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

Un montón de alumnos siguieron parando. Eran seleccionados para Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Cuando tocó el turno a Neville, el sombrero demoró un rato en decidirse, pero luego gritó un sonoro «_¡Gryffindor!_», y fue recibió con otro montón de aplausos.

Tras otro montón de alumnos, le tocó el turno a las gemelas que habían compartido el bote con Harry y Neville. Padma y Parvati Patil. La primera fue a Ravenclaw y la otra a Gryffindor. Después de otra alumna, Perks, fue el turno de Harry.

Caminó tembloroso hacia el taburete. Cruzó una rápida mirada con Remus, que volvió a sonreírle. Cuando se sentó, pudo ver a los Aurors parados a cada lado del comedor. Identificó a Sirius, que lo miraba ansioso y sonriente. Luego, el sombrero le tapó los ojos y dejó de ver.

-Mm…-dijo una vocecita en su oreja-. Difícil, muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante… Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Harry pensó en las posibilidades y deseó que no fuese Gryffindor. Sabía que eso seguramente decepcionaría a Sirius, pero Harry no quería estar en la misma casa que su padre; quizá así dejarían de compararlo con él.

-¿No en Gryffindor?-dijo la vocecita-. ¿Estás seguro? Tienes el coraje suficiente… Aunque, podrías ser muy grande y Slytherin te llevará por el camino de la grandeza. De acuerdo, si no hay dudas… ¡SLYTHERIN!

La última palabra, Harry lo sintió, la gritó para todo el comedor. Se sacó el sombrero esperando un recibimiento de aplausos, pero pocos aplaudían en la mesa de Slytherin. La mayoría lo miraba con recelo. Extrañado e incómodo, Harry se fue a sentar en su nueva mesa, evitando a toda costa las miradas de Sirius o Remus.

Cuando la Selección finalizó, el director se puso en pie. Cualquiera que estuviese hablando se calló en ese instante. Era alto y anciano, con barba y pelo largos y blancos. Tenía anteojos en forma de media luna y, Harry lo vio incluso a la distancia, su nariz parecía partida. Su nombre era Albus Dumbledore, según le había dicho su madre.

-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo-. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Tengo muchas cosas que decirles, pero antes, ¡a comer!

Todos lo aplaudieron y Harry hizo lo mismo. De la nada, apareció comida en las bandejas que tenían delante, hasta ahora vacías. Harry se sirvió un montón de cosas de aspecto delicioso y comenzó a comer. Pero el apetito se le fue a medida que transcurría la cena. Escuchaba comentarios por lo bajo de sus compañeros de casa, señalándolo y mirándolo de reojo. "_Es hijo de Aurors_", decían. "_Su padre encerró a mi abuelo_", comentó otro. Harry se sintió como un infiltrado y tragó saliva, más incómodo de lo que había estado en su vida.

Después del discurso de Dumbledore, donde pedía que no se acercaran al Bosque Prohibido bajo ninguna circunstancia ni anduviesen solos después de la hora de queda por el castillo, el Gran Comedor se fue vaciando de a poco. Harry caminó cabizbajo junto a sus nuevos compañeros, que seguían dirigiéndole miradas apáticas y muecas de disgusto. Pasó junto a Sirius y trató de esquivarlo, pero su padrino lo agarró del brazo con fuerza y lo separó del resto.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?

Él asintió con la cabeza, aún sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Mira, no hay nada de malo con que hayas quedado en Slytherin-aseguró. Luego miró por encima del hombro del muchacho. Él siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con un montón de compañeros de su casa, mirándolo con desagrado-. ¡Y ustedes qué ven!-les espetó.

El grupo se apresuró a alejarse, riendo por lo bajo.

-No pasa nada, Sirius, en serio-dijo Harry, pero a pesar de que intentó sonar tranquilo, su voz salió cargada de angustia.

-De acuerdo-accedió su padrino sin convicción-. Oye, cualquier cosa que necesites me la dices a mí o a Remus, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien. Buenas noches-le deseó Harry, esbozando una débil sonrisa que Sirius apenas pudo devolver.

Siguió al prefecto de su casa, que guiaba a los niños de primero a las mazmorras. Llegó frente a una pared en particular y dijo «_sangre pura_».

-Esa será la contraseña de la casa por ahora. Si cambia, serán notificados. No la olviden-advirtió el prefecto, mientras les indicaba que entraran. Cuando Harry pasó por su lado, él lo fulminó con la mirada-. Aquellas serán sus habitaciones-señaló hacia unas escaleras que bajaban, después de entrar tras el último alumno de primero-. Si necesitan algo, me avisan.

Y sin más, se fue.

Harry siguió, dudando, a un chico rubio que se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Entró detrás de ellos en una habitación con un cartel en la puerta que rezaba "Primer año - Niños".

Sus cosas ya estaban allí, incluida Hedwig. Harry se sentó en la cama que tenía su baúl a sus pies y suspiró. El resto lo miró.

-Eres Potter, ¿verdad?-preguntó el chico rubio. Harry asintió-. Yo soy Malfoy, y ellos son Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini-los señaló con la cabeza.

-Tu padre era Auror, ¿eh, Potter?-le espetó Zabini con asco.

-También su madre-añadió Crabbe, que parecía un inmenso gorila.

-No menciones a una sangre sucia en la habitación, Crabbe, es de mala educación-se burló Malfoy.

Harry se puso de pie en seguida.

-¡No llames así a mi madre!

-¿Quién va a impedírmelo?-inquirió él-. ¿Tú?- y soltó una cruel carcajada, mientras se dirigía a su propia cama y comenzaba a ignorarlo. Todos lo imitaron, y pronto Harry sintió que no existía.

_Mejor así_, pensó para su adentros ignorando, a su vez, el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

* * *

**Cuarta parte**

Harry pensó que, con el correr de los días, su suerte mejoraría. Pero estaba terriblemente equivocado. Su primera semana en Hogwarts fue, sin duda, la peor de toda su existencia. Aún no se había hecho ningún amigo, más allá de Neville, que lo saludaba con timidez cada vez que lo veía. Los alumnos de su casa lo odiaban por ser hijo de Aurors; aunque Harry no entendió el verdadero motivo hasta que decidió hablarlo con Remus, que se lo explicó. Slytherin era conocida como la casa que más magos tenebrosos había contenido, y los hijos de todos estos iban a esa misma casa. Harry se sintió terriblemente desgraciado.

Lo único casi bueno que le pasó, fue que su profesor de pociones y jefe de su casa, el profesor Slughorn, parecía ser un gran admirador de su madre. Le tenía un trato especial por ello y, aunque al principio a Harry le molestó porque solo hacía que sus compañeros lo viesen con peor cara, pronto decidió que era mejor. De todas formas, lo mirarían mal, y la protección de otro profesor jamás estaba de más.

El profesor Slughorn, además, tenía la costumbre que llamar a algunos alumnos a su despacho. Harry pronto aprendió que él lo llamaba "El Club de las Eminencias", y la mayoría eran seleccionados por tener algún familiar exitoso o unas excelentes notas. Harry, sin embargo, había sido invitado porque su madre había sido una de las alumnas predilectas de Slughorn, y él la recordaba con mucho cariño. Además, parecía sumamente feliz de que Harry perteneciera a su casa.

-Tú madre fue a Gryffindor-le comentó el profesor durante una de sus cenas-. Una gran pérdida… para mí, claro.

Harry sintió que el alma se le caía a sus pies. Él no había querido estar en Gryffindor porque su padre había estado ahí. Jamás había contado con que su madre también pudiese pertenecer a esa casa. Se preguntó a qué casa habían pertenecido Remus y Sirius, y sintió una punzada al comprender que, seguramente, la respuesta también sería Gryffindor.

A las reuniones también asistía Neville Longbottom, cuyos padres eran famosísimos Aurors. Siempre lo acompañaba otra chica de su casa, con pelo castaño y grandes paletas. Harry tenía entendido que se llamaba Hermione Granger, era hija de muggles y tenía unas notas increíbles.

Pero Neville no solía sentarse cerca de Harry, y apenas lo saludaba. Él entendió que no era algo bueno tener un amigo que era rechazado por todos, así que intentó no juzgarlo.

Harry hacía todos los trabajos solo en las clases y, durante el recreo, iba al aula de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras y charlaba con Remus.

-Me pidió tu madre que le escribas, Harry-le dijo Remus una tarde de la segunda semana-. Quiere saber cómo está yendo todo. Oye-lo llamó, porque Harry evitaba su mirada-, ella no está enojada contigo, o algo así.

El niño asintió con la cabeza. Pero no pudo hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que lo acompañaba desde el primer día en el castillo.

* * *

**Quinta parte**

El jueves de la segunda semana, los de primer año comenzaron las clases de vuelo. Los de Slytherin compartían la asignatura con los de Gryffindor. En el colegio les dieron escobas para que usaran en las clases.

Harry vio a Sirius apoyado en una columna, a lo lejos. Lo observaba con gesto inexpresivo. El niño lo había evitado desde esa charla el primer día, y sabía que su padrino estaba dolido por eso. Le dirigió una sonrisa, que Sirius no dudó en responder. Harry se sintió un poco menos nervioso.

La profesora, la señora Hooch, llegó entonces. Los hizo pararse a uno junto a cada escoba y comenzó a dar las instrucciones. Debían extender la mano junto a su escoba y gritar «_¡arriba!_». Lo hicieron todos a la vez. Solo unos pocos, Harry entre ellos, lograron que su escoba se levantase a la primera. El chico dirigió una mirada a su padrino, que asintió con orgullo.

Observó alrededor. La escoba de Neville no se movió. La de su amiga, Hermione Granger, apenas rodó por el suelo.

La señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de agarrarla.

-Y ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada-les indicó-. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego, bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados… tres… dos…

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la parada antes de que sonara el silbato.

-¡Vuelve, muchacho!-gritó la señora Hooch, pero Neville subía en línea recta. Estaba pálido y, de repente, cayó.

Hizo un ruido fuerte contra el suelo, y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo cada vez más alto.

-La muñeca fracturada-le oyó murmurar Harry a la señora Hooch-. Vamos, muchacho… Está bien… A levantarse… No deben moverse mientras lo llevo a la enfermería-les advirtió al resto.

-¿Han visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?-rio Malfoy en cuando la señora Hooch se perdió de vista.

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!-gritó Parvati Patil.

-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom?-dijo Pansy Parkinson, una compañera de Harry de Slytherin-. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

-¡Miren!-exclamó Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo-. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

Harry también la reconoció. Había escuchado a Neville en el desayuno decir que era una recordadora.

-Dámela, Malfoy-dijo Harry con calma, casi con timidez. Todos se callaron y lo observaron. Malfoy sonrió burlón.

-Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque… ¿Qué les parece… en la copa de un árbol?

-¡Tráela aquí!-gritó Harry, pero Malfoy se había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.

-¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Harry no lo dudó. Agarró una escoba y dio una patada al piso. Comenzó a elevarse. Vio que, a lo lejos, Sirius se enderezaba, pero no se movía del lugar para ayudarlo. ¿Qué estaba esperando?

-¡Déjala, o te tiraré de la escoba!-lo amenazó Harry.

-De acuerdo-Malfoy volvió a sonreír maliciosamente-. ¡Atrápala!

La lanzó en el aire con toda su fuerza. Harry la vio pasar por su lado, viró la escoba y voló tras ella. Con una agilidad de la que no había sido consciente hasta ese preciso momento, Harry estiró la mano y agarró la recordadora con fuerza. Sonrió triunfal y aterrizó en el suelo. Todos sus compañeros lo observaban con mala cara. Los de Slytherin, por ayudar a un Gryffindor; estos últimos, por romper las reglas tan descaradamente.

Harry vio que su padrino se acercaba a ellos corriendo. _Ya era hora_, pensó. Pero no fue a retar a Malfoy, sino que se dirigió a él.

-Tú, Potter, ven conmigo.

El niño alzó ambas cejas y lo siguió hasta el castillo. Recién cuando dejaron de escucharse las voces de sus compañeros a lo lejos, su padrino le sonrió.

-¡Has estado maravilloso, Harry! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías volar así?-exclamó, con una fuerte emoción en la voz que Harry no comprendió.

-Emm… ¿No lo sabía?

-Claro, sí, tienes razón. Es que, ¡tu primer vuelo! Y ha sido genial. No hay duda que lo llevas en la sangre.

-¿Ah, sí?-inquirió el niño, receloso.

-James era un gran jugador de quidditch-asintió Sirius-. Volaba tan bien como tú acabas de hacer, ¡pero tenía años de práctica!

Entraron al castillo y Harry se sorprendió cuando notó que su padrino lo conducía a las mazmorras.

-Sirius, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Al despacho de Slughorn, naturalmente. ¡Tiene que saberlo! ¡Serás un excelente buscador!

* * *

**Sexta parte**

Harry se sorprendió de lo rápido que Slughorn lo había aceptado en el equipo. Ya fuera porque necesitaba un buscador o porque, claro, era el hijo de Lily.

Sus compañeros, de todas formas, no le ofrecían un mejor trato por eso. Es más, Marcus Flint, su capitán, había hecho un berrinche cuando se había enterado. Y Draco Malfoy lo fulminaba con la mirada más intensamente desde entonces.

Pero no todo era malo. Harry había recibido una sonrisa de la profesora McGonagall, la jefa de Gryffindor, cuando esta se había enterado. Se había acercado a él después de clase y le había dicho:

-Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Potter.

A Harry aquello lo había sorprendido muchísimo, considerando que la profesora McGonagall jamás había sonreído hasta ahora –al menos, cuando había alumnos de Slytherin cerca-.

Sirius no era único que parecía orgulloso. Remus lo había abrazado en cuanto se había enterado y, entre los dos, le habían regalado una escoba nueva. Era una Nimbus 2000, aunque eso para Harry no significara nada.

-Es la mejor escoba del mundo en este momento-aseguró Neville que, desde que Harry había salvado su recordadora, había decidido ser su amigo sin reparos.

También Lily le escribió a Harry para felicitarlo. Le dijo que estaba orgullosa y que su padre también lo habría estado. La constante mención de este en los últimos días había hecho a Harry preguntarse varias cosas, hasta que, finalmente, tuvo que preguntar.

-Hola, Sirius-lo saludó.

Ya era entrada la tarde y lo encontró en los terrenos. El frío había llegado junto con los primeros días de octubre.

-¿Qué hay, Harry?

-Quiero hablar contigo…-dijo él, titubeante. Su padrino se sentó en la hierba y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Harry se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, con la vista clavada en el lago.

-Necesito hablar sobre mi padre-confesó, cuando entendió que la espera ya había sido suficiente.

-Muy bien-dijo Sirius, un poco sorprendido, pero sonriendo-. Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Cómo era?

Esa tarde, Harry se enteró de muchas cosas sobre su padre. Era sangre pura, pero jamás había dejado que los prejuicios de la sociedad lo afectasen a él. Había sido cazador en su época en Hogwarts y también Premio Anual. Había comenzado a salir con su madre en séptimo y que se había hecho animago, al igual que Sirius, para acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones en lobo.

-Tu padre te quería, Harry, más que a nadie-aseguró Sirius-. A ti y a Lily. Jamás dudes de eso.

-Pero, nos abandonó para ir a la guerra, ¿o no?-preguntó Harry con rencor.

-Harry, la guerra estaba en todos lados, al igual que ahora-explicó su padrino-. Tu padre no murió en una batalla, o algo así. Murió en tu casa. Voldemort los había ido a buscar a los tres. James murió para que Lily y tú pudiesen escapar.

Harry asintió débilmente, con lágrimas en los ojos. La emoción no lo dejaba hablar. Así que, a diferencia de todo lo que Harry había creído siempre, su padre era su verdadero héroe.

-Ojalá hubiese quedado en Gryffindor-masculló.

-A James no le importaría en que casa quedases-aseguró Sirius-. Quizá hubiese preferido que seas Gryffindor, sí. Pero lo compensas todo siendo el buscador más joven en cien años-le sonrió, mientras le revolvía el pelo.

* * *

**Séptima parte**

Harry y Neville se dirigían a cenar. El primero había tenido entrenamiento de quidditch hasta tarde, y su amigo había ido a verlo. Cuando entraron al castillo, sintieron un calor inmediato. Afuera caía un montón de nieve. Solo faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de navidad, y ambos comentaban emocionados que volverían a ver a su familia.

-Mi madre se ha mudado a Hogsmeade hace un mes-le comentaba Harry-. Así que no iré muy lejos.

-Yo iré de vacaciones a África-le contó Neville-. Iré con mi abuela, claro, porque mis padres estará trabajando.

No llegaron a entrar en el Gran Comedor. Unas siluetas se interpusieron entre ellos.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo uno. Harry reconoció a Marcus Flint. Los recorrió con la mirada y vio que todos eran alumnos grandes de Slytherin-. Miren qué tenemos aquí.

-Dos niños indefensos que vienen a cenar-rio otro.

-Oh, qué lástima-fingió pena el más rubio-. Creo que nunca llegarán…

-¡No nos toquen!-gritó Harry, pero era tarde. Entre todos los agarraron a los dos y los subieron por las escaleras. Los metieron de un empujón a un armario que había en el segundo piso.

-Manden saludos al Señor Tenebroso de parte nuestra-dijo uno de los más grandes, e hizo un hechizo en la puerta.

Harry y Neville la golpearon con fuerza, pero nadie vino en su ayuda.

-Debieron haber hecho un hechizo silenciador-comentó Neville con pesar.

Se dejaron caer en el suelo y esperaron. Alguien debería abrirlo en algún momento.

-¿Has entendido el comentario sobre el Señor Tenebroso?-preguntó Neville, después de un rato.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá porque aquí adentro está oscuro. Ya sabes, por tinieblas…

-No. Así se le llama al Innombrable. Bueno, así le dicen sus seguidores, los Mortífagos.

-¿Quién es el Innombrable?-inquirió Harry.

-Ya sabes… Vol…-pero no pudo terminar porque un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Voldemort?

-¡No lo digas!

-¿Por qué no? En mi casa todos lo dicen-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Porque los Aurors sí lo dicen…

-Remus no es Auror y lo dice-observó Harry pensativo.

-¿Te refieres al profesor de Defensa?

-Olvídalo.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que pudiesen salir. Neville se apoyó contra la puerta cuando cambió de posición, y esta se abrió sola.

-Qué raro…

Salieron al pasillo. Estaba desierto. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso.

-Ya deben estar todos durmiendo-susurró Neville.

-Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros cuartos-propuso Harry-. Hasta mañana.

Y se dispuso a irse de allí. Pero antes de poder dar un paso, la luz de un farol lo iluminó.

-¡Ajá!-gritó Filch, el viejo conserje-. Me habían advertido que había alumnos fuera de la cama. ¡Castigados!-exclamó emocionado.

Harry y Neville se miraron con tristeza.

* * *

**Octava parte**

Como todos los profesores estaban durmiendo, Filch les había puesto el castigo en persona. Harry no estaba seguro de que estuviese autorizado para hacerlo, pero no creía que fuese posible persuadirlo. El conserje quería torturarlos, pero luego decidió que Dumbledore lo despediría si lo hacía.

-Así que irán al borde del Bosque Prohibido a recoger la nieve que tenga sabia de flores aromáticas, me hacen falta para los productos de limpieza.

-¡Pero no podemos entrar ahí!-se quejó Harry.

-¡Está prohibido!-añadió Neville.

-No entraran, par de mocosos maleducados, irán solo al límite-y siguió murmurando para sus adentros-. En mis tiempos se hacían cosas mucho más peligrosas, y no se toleraba la cobardía.

Los niños decidieron dejar de discutir y lo siguieron por el castillo. Salieron al frío aire del invierno y caminaron por allí, dejando marcas en la nieve. El celador los guio con la luz del farol.

-Vamos, aquí-les indicó, señalando entre los primeros árboles-. Recojan toda la que puedan-soltó los dos baldes que había llevado con él-. Volveré en dos horas.

-¿Nos dejará aquí sin luz?-se indignó Harry.

-¡Dejen de quejarse y trabajen!-gritó Filch, y comenzó a marchar hacia el castillo.

-No te preocupes-dijo Neville-. Hermione me enseñó un hechizo…-casó su varita y exclamó-: ¡Lumus!

Una pequeña luz emanó de la punta de la varita y Neville sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil, en realidad. La técnica está en…

Pero Neville no terminó la frase. Se había quedado pálido y miraba un punto sobre el hombro de Harry.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó este, dándose la vuelta.

Frente a ellos había una persona parada, con una túnica negra y una máscara plateada. Levantó su mano derecha, donde tenía la varita.

-¡Avad…!

-¡Desmaio!

El segundo grito fue más alto y firme. Un rayo de luz roja le dio de pleno en el pecho al individuo enmascarado, que cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo contra la nieve.

Harry y Neville se voltearon, y vieron correr a Sirius hacia ellos, seguido por la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore; sin duda, ambos estaban en mejor forma de lo que aparentaban por su edad.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Sirius en cuanto llegó a su lado-. ¿Les hizo algo? ¿Estás bien, Harry?

-Estamos bien-aseguró. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

-Creo que será mejor que entremos-dijo Dumbledore, ya a su lado-. Sirius, Minerva, ¿os importaría encargarse del Mortífago? Les debo una charla a Harry y Neville.

* * *

**Novena parte**

Harry jamás había estado en el despacho de Dumbledore. Se entraba por una gárgola, que ocultaba una escalera en caracol en constante movimiento. Después de subir por estas, había unas enormes puertas. Dumbledore las abrió y les indicó que pasaran. El despacho era grande, lleno de retratos en las paredes y objetos de plata que emitían extraños sonidos. Sobre una percha, en un rincón, había un enorme pájaro de fuego durmiendo. Harry lo reconoció: un fénix. Su madre le había mostrado imágenes de ellos en el último verano.

-Tomen asiento-les pidió Dumbledore, mientras él hacía lo mismo del otro lado de su escritorio. Harry y Neville obedecieron-. Verán, son muy chicos, pero creo que no hay mejor momento para decir la verdad que cuando llega el momento-les sonrió-. Y el momento, llegó.

Así que el profesor Dumbledore comenzó a hablar del destino y de algo llamado profecía, que podía predecirlo. Les contó que había una en particular, recitada hacía muchos años.

-Voldemort escuchó una parte. Yo, la escuché toda.

El profesor puso una vasija de piedra en la mesa y, con su varita, extrajo una sustancia plateada de su sien, ni líquida ni gaseosa. La vertió en la vasija con delicadeza. La cara de una mujer apareció en ella, y comenzó a hablar sobre alguien que tenía un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conocía. Cuando terminó, Neville y Harry lo miraron.

-Ambos nacieron a finales de julio-explicó el director-. Tanto Alice y Frank Longbottom, como Lily y James Potter, habían enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces cuando la profecía fue realizada.

Harry lo miró unos segundos.

-¿Por eso fue Voldemort a mi casa, profesor?-preguntó-. ¿Para matarme? ¿Por eso murió mi padre?

-Sí, y no-Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna-. Voldemort fue a buscarte, Harry. Te señaló como su igual porque, al igual que tú, él no es sangre pura. Pero tu padre murió por elección propia. Sabía lo que hacía cuando tomó su decisión, y estuvo dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias, para que tú y tu madre se salvaran.

Harry asintió, no del todo satisfecho.

-Voldemort cree ahora, que la profecía puede referirse a cualquiera de los dos.

-Y es así, ¿o no, señor?-preguntó Neville.

-De nuevo: sí, y no. La profecía habla de ustedes, solo si Voldemort cree que lo hace. Él cree tanto que es cierta, que puede que termine pasando.

-¿Y qué es, señor, ese poder que alguno de nosotros tiene y él no?-quiso saber Harry.

-Ambos lo tienen, no solo uno-Dumbledore sonrió-. El amor, queridos míos.

Los niños se miraron sin comprender.

-Creo que es mucho por hoy. Otro día, les contaré más. Hoy les he contado esto porque es necesario que se cuiden mucho.

-No ha sido nuestra culpa estar ahí, señor-se apresuró a aclarar Harry.

-Lo sé. Y ya hablaré con el señor Filch de esto. Mientras tanto, buenas noches.

* * *

**Décima parte**

Harry tuvo un año tranquilo, en lo que restaba. Slytherin no ganó la copa de quidditch, pero a Harry no le importó. Él había hecho un gran trabajo y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. No se había hecho nuevos amigos, aunque Neville tenía dos amigos que habían comenzado a tratarlo bastante bien, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

Lo más maravilloso que le pasó a Harry fue el día de navidad. Cuando despertó, tenía varios paquetes bajo el árbol de su nueva casa en Hogsmeade. Uno en particular, tenía una capa, que pronto descubrió que era para volverse invisible. No traía nota, pero cuando Lily lo vio se echó a llorar y lo abrazó. Sirius y Remus sonrieron con melancolía, y esa fue suficiente explicación para Harry.

El último día del año, se separó de Neville en la estación de Hogsmeade, ya que él pasaría el verano en el pueblo.

-Te veo el próximo año, Harry-sonrió Neville.

-Cuídate.

Ambos sonrieron. Los unía algo más que una amistad. Los unía una profecía inconclusa.

* * *

**N/A:**

Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas.

Saludos,

Ceci.


End file.
